


Icarus

by Honey_Malt



Series: Towards the Sun (TommyInnit Angst) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It gets dark, Minecraft, POV Third Person, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Technoblade is only mentioned, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), except for the last line, mostly tommy's pov, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Malt/pseuds/Honey_Malt
Summary: Technoblade had been wrong. He wasn't Theusus; He was Icarus.~~~My first time writing fanfic, so please let me know if I made any mistakes.
Series: Towards the Sun (TommyInnit Angst) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 329





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> CW! Mentions suicidal thoughts and character death. Please don't read if that triggers you.

They don't care about him. 

The words were running through his head, no matter how he tried to make them stop.

They don't care.

He couldn't feel his hands, raw and blistered from tearing apart his bridge. 

They didn't come. They don't care.

He couldn't even feel the sadness or dissapointment or anger he had felt earlier.

They. Don't. Care.

He couldn't feel anything except the deep, crushing loneliness in his soul.

They don't care. And maybe they never did. And the worst part is the he didn't know why, and he would probably never know.

(But he would also never know about the invitations hiding at the bottom of the bag of a man he thought was his only friend.  
He would never know that his ex-best friend had been watching the compass that pointed to hime for hours.  
He would never know that his father and brothers were preparing their own Christmas celebration to cheer him up.  
He would never know-)

He felt a hand on his shoulder as Dream offered him his trident. Reluctantly, he took it, wading out into the ocean and throwing it as far as he could, landing only a few feet away. And for just a second he felt better. But it wasn't far enough. He turned towards the sky and chucked the trident, letting all the emotions he never knew he had guide him, and then he was flying, in the sky, nearing the clouds, and maybe, just maybe he could finally be free-

And then he was falling. He didn't hit the ground, splashing into the ocean. A small part of him was dissapointed, but the rest of him was elated. Faintly he heard Dream yell at him to be careful, but he laughed it off. How could he be careful when this was the best he had felt in months?

He threw the trident again. And again. He threw it until his blisters had started to bleed and he felt like passing out. And, just as he was about to throw the trident towards the shore, he felt it.

A single drop of water on his head.

It looked up, wondering if it had been a fluke. But he felt another, and another, and soon enough it was raining. He could recall the times he had wached Techno, soaring though the rain with his trident, climbing higher and higher. He wonder if it felt freeing, having no attachments, nothing holding you back.

He wanted to try it. He ignored the shouts behind him, knowing that if he went back now he'd be trapped again, alone again. He raised his trident, aimed, and let go.

And he was back in the air, except he threw the trident again and he was higher than he had ever made it before. Again, and he was nearing the clouds. Again.

Distantly, he wondered if he could reach the sun, or if he would run out of oxygen first.

One final throw, and he was above the clouds. And he was alone. And he was free. 

Tears trailed down his cheeks as he laughed, with more emotion than he had had in weeks. He wiped his tears with his hands, and when he reopened his eyes, he was falling.

He was falling. Dread pooled in is stomach. He couldn't be falling yet, he didn't want to go back, he couldn't! Desperate, he clumsily chucked the trident away from him, reaching for the sun and the stars and-

And he was back again. He let out a wet laugh-sob-cry, throwing the trident again, smearing blood and tears and who knows what else.And as he neared the warming sun, felt it's warm embrace, he had one final though.

Technoblade had been wrong. He wasn't Theusus, and he never had been. He was Icarus. He had flown too close to the sun, and he had no one but himself to blame.

And as his world shattered and filled with warmth and light, he felt arms wrap around him, and a heard familiar delicate whisper

"Welcome Home, Tommy."

~~~

And on a ruined beach, miles from any civilization, a man clad in green watches in horror as a broken and burnt child falls from the sky, regret and guilt clawing at his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I finally wrote it. Let me know if I made any mistakes in the comments. Also, I know tridents don't work without a water source, but plot was more important than game mechanics, so I'm just gonna say since Tommy was probably soaking wet the trident still worked.


End file.
